Adventures in space!
by nick.obanion
Summary: based from internetaddic202's 'Doctor Dead' takes place right after the end of 'Doctor Dead' where the doctors daughter that's an OC becomes the new doctor who. join her and Carl as travel through the timey wimey and wibbly wobbly universe they travel in. READ "DOCTOR DEAD" FIRST I RECOMMEND IT!
1. Chapter 1

(Mysteria/ The Doctors P.O.V.)

"Goodbye you two have fun on your adventures." Carls father, Rick, said to Carl and I. i could see river behind him holding little Judith's three year old hand as she smiled apon the scene. Rick looked at me and said.

"And you take good care of my boy, Mysteria." Rick said smileing at me, while i giggled. "Please, it's The Doctor now, but you can call either that or my real name any time." i said, he laughed a little and i walked up to river and said to her. "well, i guess this is farewell for now. we'll see eachother again real soon, but let's pretend we wont see eachother forever." i said enthusiastically.

she giggled. "oh, just like your father. well off you go then." me and Carl ran inside the TARDIS and closed the door letting carl take it all in.

**IN THE TARDIS**

"So this is the TARDIS. well the inside of it, when you said it was bigger on the inside i didn't think it would be like this." he said looking around the interior. i walked up to the center consol, and launched us up to space. when i felt like we were high enough up, i walked up to the door and opened it. Carl walked up next to me and stared in awe. we were looking at earth in geostationary orbit.

"So! all of time and space, and anything that ever happened or ever will happen. where do you want to start." i ask him, Carl looked at me and asked. " How...how are we still breathing. how are we not being sucked up into space." i quickly countered this by saying. "it's time-lord tech. and i don't want to go in to much detail. so like i said, where do you want to start." i ask again.

he thought about this for a moment and said. "How about someplace exotic, adventerous and dangerous at the same time. Or how about anywhere!" he said, i smiled, closed the doors and ran off to the consol and put the setting for random place and time. "Someplace Exotic, full of adventure and Dangerous. Here we come. now you better hang on to something, 'cause this is the part where it feels like we have a earth quake in space." i said as i pulled down a lever causeing everything to shake violently.

"HAHAHA! GERONIMO!" we both shouted as our adventures begin

**(PLACE DOCTOR WHO INTRO HERE.)**

**A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE AUTHOR OF "DOCTOR DEAD" FOR LETTING ME WRITE THIS. PLZ REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE YA NEXT TIME. **


	2. first encounter with aliens(so to speak)

(Mysteria/ The Doctors P.O.V.)

**IN THE TARDIS**

The TARDIS was shaking extremely violently as i was try to pilot her. "Ok come on old girl, you can do it. just...alittle...bit...more!" i was pulling levers and pushing buttons left and right. i turn to see Carl stumble and fall, which made me giggle.

"Oh what are you laughing at Mystie, your not the one who's falling over a thousand times." he shouted, as it was pretty loud at the moment. "That's what makes it funny, but you try and pilot her. she dosn't do this all the time." i argued back at him only for him to fall on his back.

i went back to pushing buttons and pulling levers, but she was starting to calm down as she was making her normal little noise.

_VORP...VORP...VORP...VOORP..._

i jumped and fist pumped the air in victory. "Yeah! alright we're here. where ever here is." i walked over to Carl to help him up. "C'mon Carl, TO ADVENTURE!" i rush to the door and waited for him to come to the door to. "Alright i'm coming, hold on a sec." i put my hand on the door handle as he came infront of me.

i grinned with excitment. "you ready?" i ask him, "as ready as i'll ever be." Carl said. i open the door to reveal that we we're in an alley way.

**OUTSIDE THE TARDIS**

we walked out of the TARDIS, but before we left i turned around and snapped my fingers, and the doors closed. Carl saw this and looked amased, "ok now that's awesome." i smiled at his energy,_he's very... lively when he's happy._ i thought, as a news paper flew on to my arm. i pulled it off to read it.

_**the London tribute: second martian attack in one month. nov 5, 1942**_

i looked away from the paper in shock, i had to read it again to see if i wasn't crazy. i wasn't going crazy. "Hey mys-doctor whats going on." Carl asked, i noticed he corrected himself on the name and i didn't mind it, so i gave him the paper.

based on the look he had, i knew he had the same expression i had. he threw the paper away and looked at me. "An alien invasion here, but why." he asked confused about the situation. "Well it looks like we have an invasion to stop, C'mon let's go." we headed out of the alley way, only to see destuction and chaos on the streets. it was just fire and destroyed objects everywhere.

i noticed a grey robot with green eyes hovering around. i pulled out my dads nine and tenth incarnation sonic screwdriver and pointed it in the air and turned it on. it stopped in mid-flight, "**time-lord tech detected/ scanning vacinity/ scan complete.**" it turned to us, as i put my sonic screwdriver away. and flew directly at me and stopped, it scanned me and said.

**"you are not of this world/ what buisness do you have here time-lady./"** i looked at Carl and and smiled as i turned back to the Martian scout probe. "My Buissness is that you are invading a class 5 planet, and you're invading it. why?" i asked, "**We require a new home planet/ ours is dying/ this is the closest planet to ours, the logic is simple./"** i was a little angered by this, to which i say. "_logic is simple_! who do you people think you are. if you want a home world, you come to this world and come in peace! not in war." i said irrate.

"**is this planet important to you.**" it asked, what a stupid question, "important, 7 billion people live here is that not important, here is a better question. Why is this world inperticular so important that you need to invade Earth." i asked it.

after a minute of it not speaking i continue, "Okay, heres another question. what do you hope to gain by invading this planet." silence again. "Okay! so one last question, just one. is this planet _**protected**_." it backs up a few minutes and i can see projections of diffrent creature attacking earth, ranging from Daleks to Cybermen.

it was then showing images of..._Dad_, no i can't think of him now, i thought as i see his past life images up to the one where me and him standing together. I look away for a moment and look back at the alien mechanism as it looks at me, i walk up to it triumpantly and say.

"Hello, i'm the Doctor. the newest Doctor. the_ Daughter_ of the old Doctor, so basically. take your men and run." i said in a monotone voice, it did as i said and flew up into the sky along with other green orbs shooting up to the stars.

i look back at Carl to see his face making the 'O' shape it was hillarious, i try not to laugh but it was too good. Man i wish i had a camera. after a few minutes of said laughter, i say. "Alright well we took on our first alien invasion, i'd say we did pretty good. now back to the TARDIS." i grab his hand, and didn't give him time to speak. As we hopped back on the TARDIS and dissapearing into the time vortex once again.

**A/N: okay so who the man right. finally got another chapter out for you guys, i hope you like it, and for the person who allowed me to do this. ALLONS-Y and GERONIMO!**


	3. reuniting with some of the group

(Mysteria/ The Doctors P.O.V.)

**IN THE TARDIS**

Three weeks since our first encounter with aliens, and Carl was more then thrilled. we would go on adventures to diffrent planets or a galatic market. currently at this moment we are talking about mine and Dads vacation, before i became the next doctor.

XXXXXX

"Okay Mystie tell me, name one vacation, just one when something didn't happen." Carl asked me. i thought for a minute before saying. "well there was this one time we went to paris in the 1920's. no...wait then we were attacked by zygons." i thought again for another time. "there was this one time we visited rome, but... it was attacked by giant lizards. Okay you win, trouble seemed to follow us around." i say as i couldn't remember a time where me and my Dad had a problem, just before he past away.

i noticed him staring off in the distance, and with sort of a home sick look. "do you want to see your family again, 'cause we can go to that house house where i picked you up." i suddenly ask him, he looks at me with a smile and nods.

"alright then you know, family and home can be a great adventure too, we should try that out." i flip a few switches, and set the time for september 4th, 2013. "Setting the date, 4 days after we set off." i tell Carl. "thanks Mystie but you don't need to do this-" i interupt him, "Non-sense, infact i'm starting to miss them too. Espeacially little Judith, oh the look on her face is going to be cute. Not to mention your father and the rest of the group." i say as i pushed the last button we needed to head back to Carl's father.

**(Rick's P.O.V.)**

"now Judith, what do you say." i asked my three year old Daugther. "Thwank you aunt beth." Judith cheered, as Beth gave her a toy she made by hand. "So Rick, how've been since Carl and Mysteria flew away in that spaceship of theirs." Hershel asked me. "i've been fine, for granted it's been quiet more then it usually is now, but that's fine." i said.

"Well that's good, Four days and i'm starting to miss those two." Maggie says, and Everyone else in the room agreed. "Yeah that girl though was tough as bricks, tell you what." Daryl said.

"And why's that." i asked, before he could answer we all heard a noise. the noise we heard when Carl and Mysteria flew away.

_VOOORP VOOORP VOOORP_

with that we all ran outside to see their blue box appear and dissappear.

_VOOORP VOOORP VOOORP...WHOOOP_

And with that the door open with Mysteria and Carl coming out of it.

"Okay Okay, one last question quesion, who would win in a fight. A giant robot or a four headed lizard." Carl said, to which Mysteria immediatly replied. "Four-headed Lizard." she walks up to me and hugs me. "hey rick how've you been." she said. "um good, but it's been four days." i asked her, she looked at me and said. " it's been three weeks for me and Carl." i was wide eyed as i'm sure the rest of the group did.

she face palmed herself. "that's right you didn't about the time travel thing did you. no matter, we're only here because we both missed you." she said, "Well that can be said by just about everyone here. Right guys." i say, and everyone either nodded or said 'yeah'. Mysteria got a lit up look in her eyes.

"Wonderful, would you guys like to come inside the TARDIS." she asks, i look at everyone including Daryl and Carol, and looked back at Mysteria. " Sure lead on." and with that she turned around, snapped her fingers and headed inside. i once again turned back to everyone and shrugged and they followed me inside.

**(Mysteria/ The Doctors P.O.V.)**

**BACK INSIDE THE TARDIS**

I was thrilled to see them all walk into the TARDIS, the very first thing they all say is. "It's bigger on the inside." they all said at once. "you know, i usually have one person say that, but too have six of you say that at once...THAT'S PRICELESS! HAHAHA" i say laughing hysterically.

Carl walks into the TARDIS with little Judith to which i react, "(Gasp) hey there little Judie, i missed you!" yell in pure joy as me and the toddler hug. meanwhile Carl is hugging his father with Glee along with everyone else. "hey how've been Carl." Daryl asked, "i've been good, the past three weeks for me and Mystie have been eventful. my God you should've seen some of the things i've seen." Carl said, "oh yeah the planets we've seen so far were amazing to say the least." i say quickly.

"you know, we came here to see you guys because we missed you, but i was thinking of something else..." i said, "and what would that be Mystie." Glenn asked curiously. i looked at them all with a huge grin on my face. "well i was thinking if maybe, you would all go with Me and Carl." i asked as they all went wide-eyed.

"well Mysteria, that's a huge offer but as long as everyone else agrees i guess we can-" Ricks sentence is cut off by a. "i'll go" Maggie said, "if my sister is going then i'm going too-i'm with beth as well." said Beth and Glenn, "count me in." Daryl said. we all looked at Hershel awaiting his answer.

he took a deep breath and sighed. "i've lived a very long life, and in my life i've always wanted to have what's best for my Daughters. And if they want to go with you, then i'll happily go with you to the far ends of our galaxy." said Hershel, and i looked at rick for his good-to-go, and suddenly i hear Judith say. " I WANT TO GO TOO!" we all laughed.

"well if it's fine by everyone else, then it's fine by me." i grinned like a madman as snapped my fingers and the door shut and i went to the controls. "alright everyone where do you want to go, only rule is that it has to be amazing." i said, they sat there for a minute before Rick says. "i guess anywhere really." i set the dial for random place and time, and pulled down a lever causeing the TARDIS to shake a little.

_VOOORP VOOORP VOOORP VOOORP..._

"ALLONS-Y AND GERONIMO!" i shout in celebration.

**(put Doctor Who intro here)**

**A/N: here is chapter three i hpoed you liked it and plz review.**


	4. Holiday speacial pt 1

(No ones P.O.V.)

**IN THE TARDIS**

It was around christmas time in the TARDIS and we see Mysteria at the controls doing some tinkering while Hershel is right behind her.

"So what seems to be the issue with the TARDIS, Mystie." Hershel asked, Mysteria looked up to him and said. "Well the Argon fuel system is out of whack, and needs a new combustion drive along with a few wires that need to be replaced." She explained to him, but Hershel had a confused look.

"I'm going to be very honest right now, i don't know what half those things are." Hershel said chuckleing, "Yeah i guess not, but anyway how've you been so far with christmas around the corner." She asked, but before Hershel could answer an alarm went off.

"Oh what could that be" Mysteria said, as she brought up the scanner to see someone she hadn't seen in a long time. "Madame Vastra it's so good to see you again." she exclaimed. "And to you as well, now where is the Doctor i wish to see him." it was that she bowed her head alittle.

"My father is dead." she stated simply, and Vastra's eyes widened. "But that's not possible, he should have regenerated." she said clearly shocked. "I know that's what i thought too, but i don't want to talk about it." Mysteria said avoiding bad memories.

"Yes of course, i just need you to come here. we have a problem." with that the screen turned off and Mysteria looked to Hershel. "Hershel, get the Band together because we're going on an adventure." And that's where our story ends for now.

**A/N: so this is part one of my adventures in space holiday speacial and i hope you enjoy future chapters.**


End file.
